Random Beyblade Fun!
by Raine The Evil Turk
Summary: Tyson gets hungry (as always) so they go for some food. But when does and how does a maid come into this? And how did they get her to do it?
1. Pinkness!

Okay, another totally random fic by me! Sorry, my other one was deleted. Then my mom lost all the files on the computer. She can be an idiot sometimes. Ah well, onwards!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Laughter could be heard ringing through the air, as well as a few curses and some swearing. Kai and Rei came tearing out of Tysons dojo, trying not to fall over with laughter.

" You two get back here!" Tyson screamed, at the top of his voice.

" And if we dont? "

" Shut up Kai, just keep running!"

"Yes mommy."

Just as they were leaving the dojo, Hilary walked in. She only just managed to get out of their way and avoid being bowled over.

" (sighs) What did they do this time? No, wait, I dont want to know."

Tyson came charging out of the dojo, screaming about how he was going to kill them, and Hilary noticed that he was covered in pink paint. Kenny and Max came strolling outside too, only, they were trying to contain their laughter.

" So Kenny, what did those idiots do this time? "

" Well, they put a bucket of paint on top of the door, so that someone would either get covered in paint, or brained by the tin itself. Or both. "

" It was meant for me though, they always say that blonde isnt my colour. "

" Hahahaha, well Tyson got a make over. "

Tyson came back into the dojo, grumbling about revenge. But when he saw Kai and Rei following him, he charged back out again.

" We should follow them. They'll only get into more trouble if left alone."

" Yeah, sure Chief. I think they went that way."

Hilary, Max and Kenny had to run to keep up with Tyson, hoping that he would get hungry and stop the chase. They were just running past a Beyblade parts shop when Tyson collided with someone, covering them in pink.

" Shit, watch were your going ass wipe! Now I'm covered in pink! "

Tyson got up and started arguing back, the wrong thing to do because this particular person had a short fuse.

" Why the fuck are you running around with pink paint anyways? "

" Here, here! " called Kai who had came to listen to the arguement. Rei was also listening, hoping that the result would be Tyson in a hospital.

" It was those idiots that put the paint on top of the door!"

" Dont blame some one else! You were the idiot that walked under the door! "

" Sure, and I was meant to see the paint, how?"

" Shut up, asshole, dont start on me, because you wont fucking win! "

" Hey, whats going on out here, and...Why are you covered in pink paint, Raine?"

" This bitch ran into me! "

" Hey, I'm not a bitch," Tyson yelled.

"Fine, your a dickhead."

" Take that back, idiot! "

"...You are sooooo dead. "

"Hey, stop it Raine! "

" Lemme go Rena! "

" Make me. "

" Grrr, fine, whatever, I have better things to do with my time anyway. "

" Good. Oh, and you might want to go get cleaned up. Pink is not your colour."

" Tch, well done Einstein. "

Tyson glared as Raine walked away, then started to walk back to the dojo. Kenny walked up to Rena and thanked her for saving Tyson from being hospitalised.

" Damn, you should have let him get hurt, " Rei muttered.

" I agree," Kai said.

" Thanks for helping him, I thought he was gonna get it this time," Kenny sighed.

"This time? "

" Yeah, Kai and Rei are always getting him into trouble. "

Rena laughed and the rest of her friends came out of the shop, wondering what all the comotion was about. A girl with long brown hair, one with short dark hair, and a boy with long silver hair came out.

" Whats up, Rena. And wheres Raine?"

"Meh, She nearly killed Tyson, and then she intervened. " Kai said, bitterly.

" 'She' has a name, ya know! "

" Like I care. "

Rei threw has arms into the air and started frantically waving them, like an over excited school kid. Kenny looked at him, questioningly.

" Oh, oh, pick me! ME! "

" No, pick me! I'm rich, pick me!"

" I have long hair pick me! "

" And, I have stripes on my face, pick me! "

" I dont wear make up, pick me! "

" Hey, asshole! I do not wear make up! And I dont spend an hour every morning and night brushing my hair! Pick me! "

" Do you brush your hair? It always looks a right mess to me. I'm a neko jin, pick me! "

" I do so, it only looks a mess because your an idiot. I'm better at Beyblading, pick me! "

" I have sharp teeth, pick me or I'll bite you! "

" I'm hot, pick me! "

" Me too, pick me! "

" Self flattery? Well Rei, you really are a freak! "

" You started it."

" Why are we doing this anyway? "

" Umm...I cant remember..."

" Okay...anyway, I'm Rena, Thats Tamara (Long brown hair), That's Davi ( short dark hair) and thats Paine( Silver hair) ."

" Who was the girl with the blue hair? " Hilary enquired.

" That was Raine. "

" Has she ever tried anger management? " Kai asked.

" Yeah, they kicked her out. " Paine laughed.

" We sent Kai and Rei once. They got kicked out too. " Max said, full of regret that they couldnt get rid of them.

" Heh, well, we have to go now. We have to trai for some tournament in France. Later! "

They said there goodbyes and Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Max and Rei went back to the dojo, were Tyson was cleaning up the paint.

" Having fun, arse rag? "

" Shut up Kai. You should be cleaning this, not me! "

" Ah well, too bad, I'm off to raid your kitchen, I havent eaten in like...uhh..."

" Kai, stop trying to count, you'll hurt yourself. And it's probably five days, cuz I dared you not to eat anything for three days, and you were lying on the roof all day yesterday with nothing but an umbrella and a bunch of water balloons. "

" Oh yeah, and how many times did I hit you, Rei? "

" Too many. I thought Max was chucking them from the kitchen window, but it was you throwing them from the roof. What was the umbrella for?

" ...Dunno. "

" Would you two shut up and leave me alone?"

" Well we would, but we cant be bothered. "

" Shut up Rei, you annoy him all you want, I'm hungry. "

" Okay, later. "

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, was it any good? Reveiw and tell me please! 


	2. More pink!

Okay, chapter two! Woo, go me!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Tyson started to grumble as he got to cleaning the dry bits of paint, which were quite stubborn. Rei was still tormenting him and Kai had missed the kitchen alltogether because he was sidetracked by the tv. Kenny sat at a random table, modifying the teams blades for the next tournament. He was having real trouble with Kai's and Rei's blades, mainly because they were picky bastards and wouldnt settle for less than perfection.

" Gah, this is impossible! " Kenny screamed, throwing a royal blue object that resembled a half built beyblade across the floor.

" Shut up Kenny, cant you see I'm busy? "

" Oh, shut up Kai, your watching tv! "

" And? It takes concentration ya know. "

" Why dont you fix your own blade? "

" Uhh...because. "

" Because what? "

" Just because, okay. Jeez, stop heckling me! "

" Your so...stupid and lazy. "

" Ooohhh, is that the best you can come up with! Well, thanks for the analysis, asshole, but dont you have Beyblades to think? Yeah, that's what I thought. "

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Kenny then went absolutely crazy and started throwing things at Kai, just as Tyson walked through the door. Tyson thought it was funny to see Kai being attacked by a mad small fry and decided to help Kenny. Rei came to Kai's aid, after about ten minutes because he was filling up some high powered water guns.

" Mwahahahaha, suck on this assholes! " Kai yelled as Rei threw him a gun.

" Yeah, and this! "

After spraying everyone with the 'water' Rei burst into gales of laughter.

" Rei, what's so funny? We only sprayed them with some water. "

" Meh, I used your secret weapon! "

" You didnt! "

" I did! "

" No way! "

" Yes way! "

" Will you guys shut the fuck up and tell us what this is?" Tyson burst out.

" Ah, well, you see Tyson, water was a good thing to shoot you with, but I decided to make it a little more interesting. I took Rei's shampoo, which smells of lavender, and..."

" Hey asshole, I told you to keep that a secret! " Rei yelled, embarrased by the fact that he had lavender scented shampoo.

" Woops...anyway, I mixed it with the water, and added some pink dye for good measure, and thought that I'd keep it for when some random passer-by was stupid enough to walk passed my window. Well, I also..."

" WHAT? MORE PINK, FUCKING, DYE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO DEAD! "

" Well, actually Tyson, I feel pretty much alive. "

" Shut up Rei, run! "

" Why are you gonna run, what's so scary about Tyson? "

" He whacked me over the head with a kendo stick when I was staring at one of the pillars outside. I have the bump to prove it. "

" Why were you staring at a pillar? "

"Beats me. Anyway, lets run, or the old man might make us clean up this mess. "

" Heh, he wouldn't trust us to clean the dishes, never mind a whole room. "

" So true. "

Kai and Rei made a break for the door, with Tyson hot on their heels, while Kenny had a nervous breakdown, wondering how on earth they were gonna win the next tournament when the teams two best bladers were either gonna get murdered or jailed. Probably murdered.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

" So, Rena, were are we of to today? "

" Hmmm, I dunno Tammy. Somewhere quiet were we can train without being interupted. "

" How about the beach? It's gonna rain soon, so it'll be deserted. " Raine called from her place, lying upside down watching the Beyblade sports news. Her brother Paine was doing the same, only right side up.

" Yeah, that would be all well and dandy if the sand wasnt there to clog up our blades, " Paine retorted.

" Tch, just thing of it as Beyblading with a handicap. " Raine replied.

" Heheh, your favourite, " Davi laughed from her seet in the corner.

Everyone started laughing at this comment, because Raine loved seeing them struggle. So did Davi.

" I'd like to see you come up with a better idea. "

" ...Okay, the beach it is. "

Raine walked to the door smirking and picked up her blade, then left. Paine got up and left too, but had to come back because he had forgotten his blade. Tamara and Rena left, chatting merrily away, and Davi left last, locking up behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tyson was still chasing Kai and Rei, who were taking the piss by stopping every so often and pretending to check their watches, or sitting down with their legs crossed like school kids who had all the time in the world. Tyson rounded a corner, the pink dye still wet, and bumped into someone familiar, who he would rather not have met ever again.

" Hey, what it...huh, you again! "

" What do you mean, me again! OMG, I'M COVERED IN PINK AGAIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD! Huh...ooohhh, lavender, I'm loving it..."

" Hey, it's those girls again, and this time, maybe they wont stop her from mauling Tyson. "

" Yeah, maybe. Your brain works almost as fast as mine, Rei. "

" Thanks...Hey, what do you mean by almost? "

" Raine dont waste your time on this imbecile. " Davi yawned, walking past Tyson.

" Grr...your right, I wont. I have to get changed again! Damn you, ya little twerp. "

" Ooohhhh, twerp. Not very insulting, but it's still so proper. I like it. "

" Yes Kai, I agree. Very...original."

" Are you two losers mocking me? " growled Raine, glaring at Rei and Kai.

" Umm, no sir! I mean Dude! Oh man..."

THUD! Kai went spiraling of in a state of mild concussion, and Rei thought it would be in his best interests not to say anything. Raine stormed off back to the hotel they were staying at and Davi was clutching her sides laughing.

" AHAHAHA, OMG, OMG, OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uhhhhhhhh, you like it when people get hurt, dont ya? " Tamara asked Davi, who was now rolling on the ground laughing. Rena and Tamara were rather unerved at this sudden burst of emotion from the usually stoic Davi.

" Lets leave her alone..."

" I'm glad I wasn't on the recieving end of that attack..." Said Tyson, staring at Kai who was now reciting the alphabet backwards and without the vowels.

" Dude, are you alright?" Rei was asking Kai.

" I like chocolate milkshake. "

" Ouch...that must have been a pretty hard punch..."

Tyson got up, thoroughly amused at Kai's state and burst out laughing. Davi, who was still laughing, abruptly stopped.

" Hmph, it cant be funny if your laughing. "

Davi then walked down onto the beach, which still had a few stragglers wandering about and started launching her crimson and black blade at random objects.

"So, we meet again. " laughed Rena, as Kai asked Rei if he was his mommy.

" Yeah, I guess so...No Kai, I'm not your freakin' mommy!"

" Oh...Are you my conscience? "

" Yeah, whatever..."

" Hey conscience, am I dead?"

" Thats it pal, no more Finding Nemo for you! "

" Okay..."

" Hey, you wanna train with us! You are the G-Revolutions after all! " Laughed Tammy, because Kai had now started singing 'Amirillo'.

" Meh, sure. It's not as if this idiots gonna help me take over the USA in that state. Ha, get it, that 'state? 'USA'? Oh, whatever..."

" Is this the way to Amirillo..."

" Kai, shut up. "

" Every night I've been hugging my pillow..."

" Is he okay?" enquired Rena.

" Dreaming dreams of Amirillo..."

" I dont think so..."

" Where sweet Marie awaits for me..."

" Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la..."

" Okay, I hate that song!" Screamed Paine, who no one had noticed because he was standing stationary behind Tamara and Rena. He whacked Kai across the head to shut him up.

" Oweee, I got a booboo...Mommy?"

" Ugh, Kai, the things you manage to get yourself into..."

" Hey, whats going on?"

Hilary, Max and Kenny ran up to where the 5 were standing, or rather four standing, one sitting, and looked at Kai who was close to tears on the ground.

" You dont wanna know. Anyway, We're gonna train with these peepes today. "

" Who died and made you team captain Rei? " Max asked.

" Well, if you asked Kai what we're gonna do today, he'd say that we were gonna do some flower arranging, and then bake some cookies. With some pink icing. "

" Whats with that guy and pink? "

" He hates it so much that he makes other people feel it's wrath. "

" Okay, whatever..."

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, That wasnt as funny as I wanted it. Ah well, who cares. Review! 


	3. To the wacko ward!

I'm on a roll! Chapter3! Oh ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Foamy the Squirrel.

A disclaimer is the best thing to depress people. Cant a girl dream?

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Apart from the oncoming threat of a storm, the training went quite smoothly. The beybladers launched their blades at empty cans at lightning speeds, and then concentrated on attack by trying to break rocks with their blades.

" Oh ya! I'm sooo the best! " Paine shouted out, over the crashing of the waves.

" No your not, my mom can beat you. "

Kai was feeling a little better, but only a little. He still kept randomly blabbing on about random stuff, but at least he had stopped singing that damned song. He had started to sing it backwards, without the vowels of course, and it was absolutely flawless. Apart from the fact that it didnt quite sound like anything they had ever heard. None of the words strung together and they words were incomplete.

" If your happy and you know it, clap your hands..."

He didn't clap his hands, but Tamara, Rena, Rei, Max and Hilary did.

" And why is everyone clapping their hands? "

" Because you hit him too hard and he keeps singing stupid songs. He thinks he's a child. " replied Tamara, who was close to laughing because Kai was now asking Rena if she was his mother. He was close to tears (again) when she said no.

" He sure acts like one. "

" Are you my mommy? "

" No. Go away before I hit you again. "

At this, Kai burst out crying and grabbed Raines leg shouting that nobody wanted him and that they were going to dessert him and fly of to an alien planet without him. Mmmm, dessert...Moving swiftly on...

" Let go of my fucking leg! "

WHACK! Kai went spiraling of yet again, and found himself lying in the sand. He stood up and looked around him, wondering how the hell he had gotten down here, when he wasnt even on the beach a few moments ago. And why his head was killing him.

" Dude, I have the head ache to end all head aches... How'd I get down here?"

" Heh, I think you knocked some sense into him, " laughed Rei, who found the bewildered look on Kai's face to be very amusing.

" No, seriously, what happened?"

" Nothing, go back to sleep asshole. " called Tamara.

"...I was sleeping...? "

" Gah, I give up! Your too stupid! "

Tamara went to battle with Max and Tyson, who was still covered in pink dye, and Davi appeared out of nowhere to join Rena and Raine. Paine was wandering around the beach, aimlessly.

" Yo, Paine or Raine, or whatever! Get over here, I wanna battle you! "

" I'm Raine. His names Paine. We're..."

" Twins. " finished Rena.

" Hey, cut that out. It's freaky. I'm her twin, I should finish her sentances, not you. "

" Rei, why do you want to battle him? " asked Kai, who was curious as to why Rei was going to battle a complete idiot.

" Cuz he looks too stupid to launch a Beyblade, so I'm guaranteed to win. "

" Sure, makes sense to me. "

" Can we start? Okay...wait a minute..."

Paine pulled some string from his pocket and and tied his hair back, after flicking it back for some amount of time.

"Didn't you just tell me to hurry up? "

" Yeah, so what? "

" Both of you shut your traps. Okay, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Rei launched his blade, and was surprise that Paine managed to launch his own. Paines blade reminded Rei and Kai of a certain pink haired fiend, who stalked Rei, and still does, and got kind of moody when Kai refused to battle her. It was bright pink.

" Grr, go for it Alexander! "

A huge angel like creature flew from the pink blade, its face veiled by white mist, and flew above Rei's blade.

" Yeah right, gimme a break. I wanted to battle a loser and now I'm up against a pro! "

" I wouldn't class him as a pro, more of a rookie with a bit beast. Now I'm a pro, see. I am the great Kai Hiwatari, known better to you people as 'Hey Asshole' and in Russia as ' That Cocky, Troublemaking Rich Kid From Yonder Street'."

" Are you serious? " asked Raine.

" Nope. My better known names are too rude for this website. "

" Web...site...?" Rena looked at Kai as if he was crazy, and then decided not to bother asking.

" Shut up. Go for it Drigger! "

Drigger sprang from his blade and pounced upon the angel, but fell back, he couldn't see through the mist. Drigger soon found out where it's opponent was when an arrow pierced the mist, heading for the white tiger.

" Meh, that's what I call Celestial Arrow." ( Sorry, couldnt think of anything. Its a move from Digimon.)

" Drigger, Gatling Claw, full power! "

Drigger sprang onto the angel again, this time finding his mark and sinking his teeth into Alexander's shoulder. Alexander retaliated and soon, both were tired out, their power fading.

" Uh-oh, nearly out of spin..." whined Paine, who was desperate to win. He had to settle for a draw because Rei's blade crashed into his own, stopping them both.

" Damn, I was sure I would win..."

" Dont worry Rei, it's not your fault your a loser. "

Paine burst out laughing at Kai's comment, but stopped when he recieved a death glare from Rei, rivaling that of Kai's famous glares.

" Now I know why your called cocky. "

" Heh, you catch on quick. "

" This sucks. Let's go torment some crazy folks. "

" To the wacko ward! "

Kai and Rei walked away, leaving Paine, Raine and Rena staring with their mouths open. Tamara came running up to every one, obviously quite pleased with herself.

" Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what?"

" I'd rather not. " retorted Raine. " I despise guessing games."

" Lion King, yeah! " shouted Davi.

" Lion King? "

" Yes, Scar says it to Simba whan he's a kid. Well, what is it? "

" Me and Davi took on Tyson and Max to a tag team match and we kicked ass! "

" Indeed, they were both weak. "

Tyson and Max came walking up, after having their heads bitten off about losing by Kenny. Hilary was laughing at them.

" We went easy on you. "

" Yeah right, " laughed Tamara.

" You couldn't beat us if your lives depended on it. " added Davi.

" Oh be quiet. We'll win next time. "

" Heh, the next times at the tournament, and none of us will lose. " said Raine, in a monotonous voice, obviously bored.

" Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. You guys seem pretty tou..." Kenny was cut of by Rena shouting "guys?" .

" Ah, I mean girls and a guy, yeah that's it. Anyways, we wondered if you'd care to join our training, it would give us different blading styles to pit against each other, instead of the obvious moves of team mates. "

" Meh, I dont care. " Raine replied, " as long as he stays away from me with the pink. I see you havent changed. "

" I was busy. "

" Oh, yeah, lets. I can beat you again! " yelled Tamara.

" I suppose. "

After agreeing that they should meet at one of the Beyblade training facilities in town for a while every morning, They went their seperate ways, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary to the dojo, and Rena, Paine, Davi, Tamara and Raine back to the hotel that they were staying at.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at the institute...

Kai and Rei were sneaking through the corridors of the asylum, trying not to get caught. The last time they were here, they were attacked by crazy people who thought that Kai and Rei were Nazi's and had come to take over the ward. Kai spotted some wheel chairs, and Rei spotted some of the cleaners items.  
Picking up a mop each and a lid to arm themselves, they grabbed a wheel chair and started charging at each other as if on horses.

" I challenge thee to a joisting contest! " Rei called out to Kai, who was at the other end of the corridor.

" Thy challenge has been accepted! Can thee handle thine power? "

" Yes, I believe I can! "

Some of the wacko's had come out of there rooms to watch the show of craziness, which was quite a regularity. Kai and Rei were always doing something stupid, just to wind these people up, and to show that the guards at the front gates couldn't do their jobs.

" Hey look, it's Sir Arthur! " one of the patient's pointed to Rei.

" And there's Robin Hood! " another yelled, pointing to Kai.

" How come I have to be the gay guy that wears tights? " grumbled Kai.

" Close thy mouth and fight, you gay, green, tights-wearing forest dweller! "

" Okay, thy shall now feel thine wrath! "

Kai and Rei put the mops on there laps and started wheeling up to each other, very slowly. Very, very, very, very slowly.

" Wow, look at them go! "

" There so fast! "

" This is great! "

Eventually, they reached each other and started hitting each other, resulting in Rei being knocked out of his chair, and Kai falling out of his laughing.

" I think Robin Hood won..."

" No way, he was out of his chair first. "

" Nah, they both lost. "

" Okay crazy people, listen up!" Kai called.

" We're gonna sing you some songs! "

" Right, you go first Rei. "

" Okay...ahem...

I will kill you all, nuthin you can do about it!

I will kill you all, nuthin you can do about it! SQUIRRELLY WRATH!  
SQUIRRELLY WRATH!  
SQUIRRELLY WRATH!

Your all gonna die!  
Your all gonna die!

SQUIRRELLY WRATH!  
SQUIRRELLY WRATH!

"Okay, that was it. "

The patients stared at Rei.

" Shit, you try and screw these fuckers heads up Kai! I sure cant! "

" Okay, watch and learn...

So I'm...a squirrel.  
Your not...how pathetic you are!

So I'm...a squirrel.

Your not...Your just human, how pathetic you are,

You dont have a fluffy tail,  
You dont have Squirrelly wrath,

You just build to destroy,

While I...collect...some nuts.

YOU ALL SUCK!

The patients looked totally bored.

" Oh man, I guess Foamy the Squirrel isnt the best thing to sing in a mental institute. "

" Uhh, the guards are coming. Lets hide in here. "

Rei and Kai ran into an empty room and closed the door. Rei listened for the guards to leave, while Kai found a new fun thing to do.

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

" Kai, what the fuck are you doing?"

Rei turned around to see Kai running and jumpin at the walls, and bouncing of the padding.

" Weee, I wish my walls were padded! "

" Dude, let me try! "

THUD!

" Oh ya! "

THUD!

" This is fun! "

THUD!

" I'm going to attach pillows to my walls! "

THUD!

Kai and Rei hadnt noticed that the guards were watching them. The guards gave each other looks that said ' why havent these two been admitted to the institute?' and then dragged them out. They thought that it would be safer to give them a ride home because they would probably jump of a bridge for fun.

They pulled up outside Tysons dojo and jumped out of the white van. Tyson came out to see what was going on, followe by Hilary.

" I see that someone decided they were too crazy for their own good. " commented Hilary.

" Nah, they gave us a ride back here. " Rei said.

" Damn, I thought we were finally getting rid of you..."

Hilary walked back inside, while Tyson lectured them on not training, only to be corrected by Rei, who was training. Kai decided that he would finally have something to eat, because, he hadn't eaten. Needless to say, he ended up watching t.v instead.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, how was that? I highly recomend that you peeps go to and see Foamy!

Review! 


	4. Cars! Cars! Cars!

Tis I, Everyones favourite wacko writer. Ya, thats the one. Anyways, after a long, undeserved vacation, I'm gonna randomly make the fourth chapter. Go me! Okay, here goes.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

After they reached their hotel, the rain really started pounding down outside. Rena looked out of the window with a bored expression on her face, while Paine sat on his own, clueless as to what was going on around him. He was in his own little world...he practically lived there.

"I'm so freakin' bored! " Tamara yelled, bouncing on a couch and jumping onto a pile of cushions.

" Just sit down and leave us in peace" Davi told her, leaning against a wall and wondering why she was with these idiots.

" Cant, too hyper! I miss my house...hotels suck! "

" House! " Rena blurted out, " It's a fucking mansion! "

" It is...oh well! "

" Why dont you go on E-bay and buy a new one. " Raine suggested, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" Great idea! " yelled Tamara, bounding out of the room.

" Dude...I was kidding..."

" She shoulda been born blonde or something." said Davi, grinning in her corner.

" I heard that! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei woke up, but then hit the deck straight after. Lifting up his head, he saw what he had fallen over. Tyson was lying sprawled across the floor. That wasn't anything strange, what worried Rei was that Tyson slept next door...

" Seriously, he's trying to murder me or something..." Rei muttered standing up.

" Or maybe he was trying to rape you! " a voice said.

" Such a whacked and stupid comment could on come from Kai, " Rei said and looked to see who it was.

" How'd ya guess? Am I really that obvious? " Kai grinned, standing in the doorway.

" Your such a perv. Your standing in the doorway grinning like a maniac, while I'm standing in the middle of the room wearing only a pair of boxers. "

" Dude, it wasn't that the other day when you dragged me out into the street because you saw a limo, which by the way I own a few of, and everyone was staring at me because I was also in my under wear. Be glad I didnt repay the favour."

" Can you really blame me for living away from technology all my life? I thought it had an accident and got stretched or something. " laughed Rei.

" Grrr...Oh well, I'm off to throw water balloons at the mail man when he comes. "

" Heheheh, I can still see the looks on those peoples faces when they saw you. "

" Dont remind me. I keep getting requests in my e-mail to run around the street like that again. No idea how they got my e-mail address..."

" I plastered it across some internet chatroom."

" You would. Well, later fool."

" Whatever." Kai walked out of the room , to get some breakfast, or to get side tracked by the tv.

Rei put some clothes on and climbed out of his bedroom window. He slid down the drainpipe, landed in the garden and went through the front door, into the living room. A few moments later, Hilary, Kenny and Max walked into the house, dojo...thingy.

" Are you all up?" Kenny asked, pulling out his laptop and sitting at the table.

" I bet Tysons lying in his bed! " Hilary laughed, sitting down next to Kai, who edged away from her. Rei burst out laughing. Tyson had told them that, the first time she had seen a picture of Kai (V-force) Hilary had remarked that he was kind of cute.

" What is your problem...Honestly!" Hilary fumed.

" I dont have a problem, who has a problem, not me, no problem..."

" Give it a rest. Go get Tyson up, Kai. " Max said, sitting down beside Hilary.

" Whatever you say, Blondie. " Kai retorted, walking out of the room.

A loud scream signaled that Tyson had had something dumped over his head.

As Tyson came down stairs, with Kai trailing behind, Kenny started speaking.

" In case you have all forgotten, we arranged to train with Davi and her companions. Now, we're going down to the center in town, so Kai, you're driving."

"Why do I have to use my car? What if my poor baby gets scratched! Oh my god! The horror! "

" Why cant I drive? " Rei asked, folding his arms and pouting.

" I wont even answer that question Rei." Hilary grinned.

" And Kai trusts no one with his 'baby'. " grinned Max, remembering the fit Kai had when Rei took control of his car.

" So true. Well lets go! " Kai yelled, arms flailing wildly in the air as he and Rei ran outside like complete and utter assholes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rena and Tamara dived into the back seat of Davi's yellow Lamborgini Diablo, whilst Paine took the passenger seat in Raine's dark blue/black Ferrari-360-Modena. As they both started there engines, Rena, Tamara and Paine instinctively grabbed their seat belts and braced themselves for the hell that was sure to ensue. Raine had anger managemnet issues and refused to take shit from ather drivers, and Davi hated slow drivers and would insult anyone in her way. And what was worse was that they were both speed freaks.

" Hey, Raine, how about we make a little wager. once we get to the high way, we can have a little race. " Davi said, leaning out of her convertable to talk to Raine.

" Uh-oh..." Rena mumbled, gripping her seat.

" Yes, lets. First one to the junction that leads to the city wins. " Raine grinned, also leaning out of her car.

" Lord save us all..." Paine prayed.

" Okay, get ready..."

"get set..."

"GO!" both yelled.

" WEEEEEEE!" Tamara squealed as the cars took of down the motorway.

The two cars were side by side, zooming down the dual-carriageway, weaving in and out of other cars when necessary. Raine had the left side, Davi, the right. Tamara was waving her arms in the air, standing up and letting the wind blow through her hair, scaring the living daylights out of Rena, who thought Tammy would fall onto the road. Paine's eyes were wide with fear, closing everytime Raine got too close to another car.

" Paine, dont be a sissy, cant yo see the fun in this? " Raine yelled.

" AAAHHHHH, CONCENTRATE ON THE FRICKIN ROAD! " Paine yelled, throwing his arms over his head.

Raine swerved violently, to avoid hitting another car, and started laughing.

" Woops, silly me..."

Tamara was having the time of her life as Davi expertly swerved and dodged her way down the motorway, even happier about the fact that they were breaking the law.

" We're gonna win! " Davi yelled, punching the air.

" Yeah! "

" ... " Rena sat wide-eyed gripping her seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

As they neared the exit they needed to take, Davi and Raine both slowed down, with dissapointed looks on their faces.

" Huh? Why'd we slow down Davi? " Tamara questioned.

" Because my strange friend, the police are up ahead. Dont want our licenses revolked now, do we? " Davi sighed.

" You never usually care. Is it because if you get caught once more, you will have enough points to be disqualified from driving? " Rena asked, obviously relieved.

" Nope, that would be Raine. "

" When'd she get more points? " Tamara asked, confused as she sat back down.

" Heheheh, why do you think Paine hates driving with her. He was in the car the other week when she got pissy with this slow old geezer and rammed into the side of his car to move him. "

" Ooooohhh...She has issues with anger management..." Rena mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were squashed into the back of Kai's Venturi Fetish, while Rei sat in the passenger seat.They were just driving around the corner to the training center when the car jolted as something smashed into the side of them. Before Rei or anyone else for that matter, had the chance to look up, Kai had dived out of the car like a shot and had started cursing and swearing.

" FUCK, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, I BET A WOMAN WAS DRIVING! " Kai yelled jumping up and down and yelling at no one in particular.

" As a matter of fact, it was! You should have been looking were you were pulling out! " Raine yelled.

" OH SURE, BLAME ME! "

" FINE, I WILL! lOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR CAR! " Raine moaned giving her car a hud and looking at the huge dent in the front, and the crushed bonnet.

" LOOK AT MY BABY! LOOK WOMAN, WHO IN THEIR WRITE MIND GAVE YOU A LICENSE! WERE THEY DESPERATE TO GET RID OF YOU?" Kai yelled also hugging his car.

Davi stepped out of her own, stiffling a laugh, and Paine, Rena and Tamara watched with smiles on there faces.

" You know, I would have hit him by now..." Davi told Raine, leaning on her friends half dead car.

" I wouldn't waste my time on such a loser! " Raine spat venomously.

" You wasted your time on him yesterday..."

" Huh? "

Raine turned around, immediately recognising the two-toned grey hair, and Kai immediately recognised the dark blue with the pale blue streaks. It's safe to say that all hell broke loose. Well, almost. Davi grabbed Raine and twisted her arms behing her back, while Rei dived out of the car just in time to catch Kai's leg. They both fell over, while two police man watched on.

" And whats going on here? " One of them asked, folding his arms.

"THIS BITCH DROVE INTO ME! " Kai and Raine called in unison, shooting each other glares.

Raine escaped the clutches of Davi by kicking her in the shin, while Rei let go to avoid getting his face kicked.The two officers caught them and held them over their cars, with their arms behind their backs.

" So, who started this. It has to be one of your faults, otherwise, we cant do a thing about either car." the one who held Kai says.

" So, who crashed into who? " The other asked.

" He crashed into me. " Raine said.

" Like hell I did! "

" Hurry up and agree between you, you have to add points to somebodies license. Can we leave you two to talk like mature adults? " Kai's policeman asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, just let me go or I'll sue you for injury with intent pal! " Kai shouted.

The two were let go and the policeman stood back to see what they would do. To there surprise, Raine asked Kai how many points he had on his license.

" Not many...why? "

" Cuz I'll get my license revolked if I say it was me. "

" What? You want me to take the blame? Your crazy! " Kai yelled, folding his arms.

Tyson, Max and Hilary were staring at the scene in disbelief. Rena, Tamara and Paine were grinning, trying not to laugh. Davi was surveying the scene.

" Please, I'll do anything! " Raine said, resisting the urge to drop on her knees and beg.

" Well...now that you put it that way..."

Raine didn't like the evil glint in Kai's eyes, but Davi found it most amusing.

" You, your Davi right? " Kai asked.

" I am. " Davi grinned.

" Your witness to what she just said. Raine, you have to do what I tell you all day. I like to be team captain, so I think I'd like it more if I have another person to boss around and treat like shit. "

" What? No way! " Raine yelled, but quietning as the two policemen looked her way.

" Heh. Yo, police dudes, I admit it, it was all my fault. "

Rei started rolling around with laughter at what had just happened, while Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary still had no clue about what was happening.

" Good. Let me see your license for a moment..." The policeman took Kai's license, and did somethng with it, I have no clue how they do the points thing.

" Now, you kids can get back to your buisiness as usual, we'll clear this mess up. And if you both have insurance, which I assume you do with fancy cars like these, you can call about it later."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kai, Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary, Paine, Tyson and Raine walked around a corner and into the training center. Davi had gone to park her car with Rena and Tamara.

" Well that was fun..." Rei laughed, earning a glare from Almost everyone except Kai and Paine, who seemed quite cheery.

" Shut up. " Raine said.

" You be quiet. And you can go over there and reserve 4 dishes for the day for us. " Kai remarked, grinning.

" Yes, oh almighty ord and master. " Raine replied sarcastically.

" You said it. "

Davi, Tamara and Rena walked in laughing, obviously at what had just happened.

" Well, I guess we can begin our training then! " Davi announced.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

So, how did ya like that really lloooonnnggg chapter? Good good, please leave a review after the beep.

And thanks to Riverdoe, Who's ideas shall be in the next chapter!

beeeeeeep! (that means leave a review! ) 


	5. Tag team!

Me again, with todays next exiting installation of this random fic! lol.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

While Raine booked 4 Beyblade dishes. Being the person that she was, she chose the obstacle dishes to make things interesting. Tamara was on Kenny's laptop, saying that she wanted a car from e-bay. She started jumping up and down when she saw one that she liked, pulled out her cell and called the owner.

"Okay...and I thought my mom was bad at over spending... " Kai said...staring at Tamara in disbelief.

" What? Tamara, put that phone down! You already bought a fucking house! " Rena screamed trying to grab the phone from her friend.

Everyone fell to the floor, anime style, when they heard this.

" A...house?" Tyson asked in disbelief, staring at the hyper active teen.

" She bought a boat last week. It was a huge speedboat man! " Paine yelled as he sat down.

" She didnt think about were she would put the damn thing of course. " sighed Davi, also sitting down.

" Okay, that is whacked! " laughed Max, staring as Tamara tried to keep talking on the phone and hold Rena back at the same time.

When Raine came over, Tamara came of her cell, telling everyone that it was a really cool Mercedes that she had just bought, and that she would get it within the week.

" Seriously...You should give your money to the needy or something, not spend it all on stuff you dont need. " Raine yawned, waitng for the dishes to arrive.

" But I dont have a car, therefore I need one. " Tamara retorted, folding her arms.

" Whats a car without a license?" Rena got up of the floor and took out her Beyblade.

A man in a uniform, presumably an employee, came up and pressed a button on the wall, and the four dishes rose from the floor.

One was like the one that Kai had lost to Spencer in, and he immediately glared at Raine, who had an arrogant smirk on her face. Another was a plain looking dish, but every so often, jets of flames would spurt from hidden openings. There was also a jungly styled one and a rocky one.

" Yo, Kai, I'll take you on in the water one? " Raine sniggered. knowing how much he hated this field. Paine joined in with her.

" What's wrong Kai, scared? " Paine asked.

By this time, Kai was getting angry.

" Rei? "

" What is it? " Rei asked.

" Tag team. Two of us against those two. I'll wipe the smiles from their faces. " Kai said, his fists shaking in anger. " Nobody mocks me and my losses. Except my mom, yeah, she's allowed. "

" When did your mom come into this? " Paine asked, apparently confused.

" Oh, so you wanna talk about my mom now!" Kai shouted.

" Ummm...Kai? He wasn't talking about your mom. You started it. " came Hilary's reply.

" Okay whatever. Lets beat them. "

Rei and Kai took their places at one side of the water dish, Raine and Paine at the other. 

" Oh, pick me! " Tamara yelled.

" For what excactly? " a confused Max replied.

" The countdown thing and the commentery! "

" K, on you go. " sighed Rena, bored out of her skull.

" Okay...3...2...1...LET IT RIP! " Tamara yelled.

A royal blue beyblade and and a pewter coloured one flew from one direction, A pink one and a dark and pale blue one from the other. Kai took to circling the edge of the lake, not wanting his blade to become fish food. Rei attacked Raine head on, only to discover that his blade zipped right past hers.

" Oh please, your gonna have to be faster if you wanna catch me. "

" Aww man, as well as driving a car too fast, her blade goes too fast!" Rei moaned, trying to catch up but failing miserably.

" Wow, and I thought Rei was fast! " Kenny yelled, pulling out his laptop to analyse the battle.

Tamara sat staring at the battle, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be commentating.

The sight of the G-revs battling an unknown team had drawn a crowd, and everyone was laughing at the pink blade which was doing nothing. Being pink, they immediately thought it was Raine's.

" Hey, look at that guy with the silver hair's blade go! It's really fast. "

" Why isn't she doing anything? "

" Look, Kai's Dranzer's gonna go for the pink one! "

Tamara had had enough of everyone being wrong. She got up and shouted out the blades.

" Okay people, get this right! Paine's the guy with the silver hair, and his blade, Alexander will tear you up! It's the pink one by the way. "

Everyone stopped chatering when they heard this and listened to Tamara.

" His bit beast is of the holy element, so taking him down wont be easy! Raine has the dark blue blade with the pale blue bits on it. Her bit beast is called Fenrir, and he's an ice type! He's pretty ferocious. I was gonna say rabid, but Raine would beat me up. "

Everyone started laughing at there new commentator, while gazing at the battle. Paine's blade had started to move when Kai had gotten too close and slammed right into the blue blade, before spinning off to a different location. Raine had now lapped Rei around the stadium about 3 times by the time he had gotten around once.

" We all know Kai and Rei's blades, so no need for an intro! "

" Hey, Rei, you take Paine."

" Why? " Rei questioned.

" Because ice doesn't do too well with fire, does it? "

" About time you figured that out Kai. Now bring it on, I wanna see how much damage you can cause. " Raine yelled, giving Rei's blade a good slam, for good measure.

" Please yourself..."

Rei and Kai's blade's simultaniously switched directions, Rei targeting Paine and Kai targeting Raine.

When Kai was close enough, he called out Dranzer.

" Okay, Dranzer, Blazing Gig! "

Dranzer flew from it's bit chip and sent a wave of searing flames towards his opponent.

" That'll teach you...What? How can you still be spinning? " Kai asked, shocked to see the enemy blade spinning strong.

" Because I'm a genius. "

The blue blade clipped the side of the darker one, and Kai thought that it wasn't as fast as it looked.

" ...Fine, have it your way." Raine challenged, sending her Beyblade after Kai's.

" Go Kai! " Max shouted.

" You too Rei," Tyson and Hilary yelled.

" It looks as if Rei's going in for the kill people! " Tamara yelled, sounding horribly like DJ Jazzman.

Rei was circling Paine, waiting for the right moment to attack. Finally, summoning Drigger, Rei launched a sequence of powerful attacks on Paine.

" Drigger, Gatling Claw!" Rei yelled.

" I dont think so. Alexander, take him down! Holy Barrier! "

They hazy angel created a barrier around itself, deflecting Driggers attack right back at him. They huge white tiger yowled in pain as he was hit by the force of the attack.

" What the fuck!...Damn, gotta think of something else. Pull back Drigger! "

Meanwhile, Raine's blade had now taken to attacking Dranzer head on, looking for a weakeness but finding none.

" Seriously, if your gonna attack me, make sure you have the defence to back it up! " Kai taunted.

" I dont need defence, I have speed. "

" Your not even gonna have a Beyblade when I'm through with you. Dranzer, hit her with everything you've got! " Kai ordered, grinning at the look of uncertainty on Raine's face.

" Uh-oh, I dont think I can take another one of those hits..."

" Raine, use your brain! What's Dranzer most afraid of?" Davi asked...shocked by how slow Raine's braine was working, and thinking that she must have bumped her head when she crashed.

" Water, why? "

" Oh for gods sake, your so slow today. " Rena laughed.

" YOUR ON A FREAKIN WATER FIELD! " Davi screamed, unable to contain herself any longer. " JEEZ, DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD! "

" Oh yeah, water field. Okay, Fenrir, time to come out and play! "

" Ever heard that stupid little song, Who's Afraid Of the Big Bad Wolf? Yeah, well I'm sure theres a line where they all sing 'not me, not me, not me'. "

" Okay, now your messing with my bit beast. Fenrir, Ice Flurry! "

A faint shimmering could be seen around Kai's beyblade, causing some murmering.

" Oooohh, Raine's gonna shoot that birdy down now! " Tamara yelled at the excited crowd.

The shimmering turned into mist which could be seen swirling around the base of the blue beyblade, following where ever it went.

" Whats that? " the confused look on Kai's face turned to shock as the small area of mist got bigger and turned into a huge snow storm in no time at all.

" Wow, that's a good one, better than she's ever done. " Tamara yelled again.

A huge blue and silver wolf leapt from nowhere and caught the phoenix in it's huge jaws, starting a struggle in the air as Dranzer struggled to shake it off.

The huge wold had silver chest armour, and a silver spiked helm. It retreated back to it's hiding place, with Dranzer close on his tail.

" Dranzer, Fire Arrow, Now! "

Dranzer launched a flurry of firey feathers at it's opponent, and a loud howl signalled that they had hit their mark.

" Good job pal. Now finish it! "

Fenrir turned to see Dranzer soaring towards him and disapeared.

" Where in Hell did the damned thing go? "

" I told you you couldn't keep up. "

Raine's beyblade flew spun across the water, and slammed into Rei's beyblade as it launched more attacks at Alexander.

" Hi Raine, I could use some help. " Paine grinned, as he outmanouvered Rei and joined the solitary blue blade.

" Yeah, well, here comes that retched bird behind us. "

" And Rei's in front. "

Both brother and sister had the same idea. As Rei and Kai nearedthem, they parted and let both blades collide.

" Your so slow, Kai. " Raine taunted.

" And your so typical, Rei. I could see all those attacks coming. " Paine joined in with his sisters taunts.

" Okay, lets get them Kai. "

" Right behind you."

Both blades split up and went for the other two.

" Okay, Raine, now!"

" Yes indeed!"

" Unison Attack! " both beybladers called out.

The wolf sprang from nowhere and the angel joined him. Fenrir powered up a blast while Alexander charged up and arrow. Both unleashed their energy at the same time. The icy blast from Fenrir joined with Alexanders arrow and sped towards the phoenix and the tiger. Both moved to avoid the blast, but Dranzer wasn't quick enough to move and was clipped on the wing.

" Damn you two. Your so annoying, ya know that? " Kai growled.

" Oh they know all right! They do this all the time! Must be a twin thing. " Tamara called out over the crowds yelling. Most of the guys wanted either Rei, Kai or Paine to win, while most of the girls wanted Raine to win.

" You are so going down for that!" Kai yelled.

" Catch me if you can! " Raine laughed and her blade spun of across the water.

" You have to tell me how your doing that..." Kai said, staring as the dark blue blade smoothly skimmed across the water.

" Thats easy. Because of the speed that my blades spinning at, it skips across the water. " Raine said, with a malevolent gleam in her eye.

" Really? " Kai asked.

"Yeah. " Paine said.

"Oh, I wanna try! " Rei shouted and his blade headed staright for the pool.

The grey beyblade launched itself onto the waters surface...and sunk.

" ...How could I have fallen for that? " Rei yelled, cursing and swearing and jumping up and down.

" Rei you bastard...I am so dead. " Kai gulped, looking at the two blades spinning towards him.

" Dude, sorry man. I wasn't thinking. " Rei sighed.

" Dont think, you might hurt yourself. " Rena laughed.

" Rei, you might find that because Fenrir is of the ice element, if she directs her blade onto the water, it freezes where the tip of the blade base touches. It isn't rocket science. " Davi lectured Rei.

The two blades appeared at opposite sides of Kai's beyblade, and went on a collision cours straight for it. Swerving to avoid the impact but not fast enough, all three blades crashed into each other, knocking them all from the dish.

" Dude, that didn't go as planned..." Raine said, kneeling to pick up her blade.

" Tell me about it..." Paine said, also picking up his blade.

" Phew, thought I was gonna lose. " Kai sighed and left the dish.

" AAAAAHHHH, WHAT ABOUT DRIGGER! " Rei screamed while running around in circles with his arms above his head.

" Calm down kid. We just have to drain the pool. " One of the employees said and flipped a different switch on the wall. 

The pool drained and all that was left was a grey beyblade and several long shiney, transparent things. Rei jumped down to get his blade and picked one of them up. It was cold and easily breakable.

" Dude, that must be the water that that wolf turned to ice..." Rei said more to himself than any one else.

" Hurry up Rei, unless you want that thing filled up while your in it? " Max called over to him.

" I'm just coming Blondie."

The crowd dispersed soon after, leaving a few stragglers that wanted autographs.

" Hey, Tyson, can I have your autograph? " One of the excited kids asked.

" Yeah sure, everyone can have it! " Tyson grinned, pulling out a pen.

Much to their surprise, some people even asked Raine and Paine for autographs.

" Why do you want my autograph? Leave me alone! Look, there's Tyson! " Raine yelled hiding behind Paine, who was hiding behind Tamara.

" Because you two are great! " a little girl replied, standing with her brother.

" Yeah, maybe we could do that some day. " her brother said.

" As if..." Paine muttered, only to be hit by Rena.

" Be nice Paine! They only want autographs, now do it! " she ordered grinning at them both.

Reluctantly, the two autographed the paper held out for them and held their ears as the two kids squealed in delight.

" Okay, that was whacked..." Paine said as they ran away laughing and skipping.

When everyone had finally left them alone, they got back to their training.

" Kai, your so stupid. " Davi smirked.

" How's that? "

" Because you have Raine under your control, you could have told her to lose. "

Realisation dawned on Kai's face and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

" Damn, that's a good idea..." Kai sulked thinking that he could maybe try that if they battled again today.

" Whats a good idea? " Raine asked, walking towards the two.

" Telling you to lose purposly in a battle because I own you for today. "

" Well, I'll just busy myself battling others. Not you. "

" You really are an idiot Kai, " Davi laughed before walking off to battle Rena.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, I couldn't put Riverdoe's ideas in this one, but they'll be in the next. I sort of got carried away with the battle. Sorry. 


	6. who's the maid?

Heheheheh, thanks for the reviews everyone! Love ya'll! My two best reviewers have to be Riverdoe and Kyo Madden. Booyah, onwards! Oh ya, feel free to review and give me idea's for the next chapter. I'm thinking about starting my Anger Management stories again, they were great. Review and tell me!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Noon was approaching and the two teams were still training. Tyson, however, was complaining that he wanted food.

" Aww, c'mon, I'm wasting away here! " Tyson moaned, clutching his stomach.

Raine cackled evily. " Well waste away quietly then, will you? "

" Eheheheh..." Kai grinned, as did Rei.

" Is she always like that...? " Max asked Tammy.

Tammy turned to face him, grinning. " Only on a good day! "

" I heard that. " Raine called over.

" Good, cuz it's true! " Tamara giggled.

" Hello? We were talking about me wasting away! "

Rena glared at Tyson "No we weren't, you were." She couldn't concentrate on her training with him moaning every two seconds.

" Can we please find a place to eat! I'm gonna starve man! "

" If we do, will you shut up? " Davi asked him.

" Yes! "

" That'll be the day..." Rei retorted causing Rena and Tamara to burst out laughing.

The two teams headed outside while Raine went to the main desk to say that they were just having a break. Tamara stopped and asked where they were going to go, because there were no cafe's or restaraunts around here, and they only had 1 car.

" We could go back to the hotel? " Rena suggested.

" Didn't you just come tearing down from the motor way? " Kenny asked.

Davi grinned. "Yeah, but we took the long way to have a race. Our hotels up this street...somewhere. "

" Somewhere? What's that supposed to mean?" Hilary questioned.

Tamara started giggling and Davi's cheeks coloured slightly. " Davi thinks all the houses and stuff look the same up here."

" It's true..." Davi replied before sauntering off up the street. She stopped because she knew she'd never make it up to the hotel without getting lost. " Stupid Japan. Why can't it be like Scotland? "

"Dude, your all from Scotland? Sure dont look like it or act like it. " Rei said.

Kai sniggered. " Little Miss Prissy does though."

" Kai, shut up. " Hilary ordered.

"Gonna make me. "

An evil looking grin spread across Hilary's face.

" Scratch that. I'll be quiet if you leave me alone. "

" That's what I thought. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were all in the sitting room of the hotel when Raine walked in.

" Thanks for waiting. " She told them.

" Your welcome! " Tamara grinned.

" Hey Raine, you can help me cook now. Do you know how hard it is to cool for 11 people? "

" Yeah, whatever. "

Rei suddenly atarted grinning like a madman and ordered Kai outside for a minute.

" Heheheheheheh, I have a great idea. "

He whispered his 'great idea' to Kai, not knowing that Davi was listening.

"Sounds great and all, but where on earth will you get a maid outfit? " She asked loudly.

Rei jumped up startled. "Oh, so you heard? "

"Obviously."

" Well, it just so happens that I am one rich motherfucker and have influence over many people. "

" Oh yeah, prove it. "

Kai pulled out his cell and dialled a the number for Enquiry Services, then dialled another. Finally, the person at the other side picked up. Rei and Davi moved closer to hear the conversation.

" Hello, I'd like to order a maid's outfit please. Yes, just for one day. Size? Ummm...wait there."

"It seems we have a slight problem..." Rei muttered.

" Hmm, wait there and hold the phone." Kai dashed inside.

There was a great deal of noise, as if something had been thrown. Kai stumbled out, holding his head.

" She didn't have to throw a plate at me..."

" What did you do? " Davi asked, holding in her laughter.

"I only asked for her measurements..."

Rei and Davi burst out laughing, and Kai stared in bewilderment. "What? "

Rei contained his laughter long enough to answer. " You just dont go around asking girls for their measurements, it's just...wrong! "

" Oh well, Rena told me, god knows how she knew, but she did. "

" Oh, she does most of the shopping. She's a fashion fanatic. Raine, Paine and I hate it when she buys clothes for us, there never our style. "

" I'll never do that again. Gimme the phone, Rei."

The phone call resumed.

" Can you bring it over in 10 minutes? What do you mean NO! Do you know who I am! I am Kai Hiwatari! I can get your shop taken of the street just like that! "

After a few more threats, Kai hung up, obviously pleased with himself.

" Gotcha. "

" Well done, now I know how Tammy does it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A while later, Davi called Raineinto the sitting room, where everyone could see. Rei was grinning and holding a package, and Kai was sitting down with that cocky smirk on his face that everyone loves so much.

" As of now, you shall not be my slave! " Kai told her.

" Whats the catch? " Raine asked suspiciously.

" You have to be my maid instead! "

Everyone burst out laughing as Rei pulled out the outfit from it's packaging and unfolded it. It was a classic black, with the white frilly apron, short skirt and white sleeves.

Tamara started laughing at the look on Raine's face. " Aww, c'mon, it isn't that bad! Look, you get to wear a maids hairband!"

" No...way..." Raine said in a dangerous tone.

" Yes way, and please dont throw anything at me again, my head still hurts."

"Wait till I see you when it is not today. I'm gonna hurt you and you cant make me stop. "

" Heheheheh, you are so dead. Can I help? " Rena asked.

" Sure. Everyone can. The more, the merrier."

Rena shoved Raine into her room and locked the door from the outside, taking Fenrir from her while she wasn't looking.

"Now she'll have to do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was talking about who they thought would be in the tournament, while Rena cooked and Raine got changed.

" I think the Majestics might be there! Cant wait to battle them again!" Tyson said.

" Johnny shall die..."

Everyone laughed at Kai's comment, knowing how much they disliked each other. It was like leaving Mariyah in a pink room with Raine. Nothing you want to think about.

" I wonder if the White Tigers will be there..." Rei pondered this for a moment.

" I cant wait to see if my mom shows! " Max said excitedly.

Tamara turned and looked at Max. " Your mom doesn't live with you?"

" No, she lives in America, that's where she works. "

"Dude, that must suck. "

" Kind of. "

Tamara saw Raine trying to sneak past everyone and hide in the kitchen, so she shouted 'Hi Raine' really loud.

" Damn you..." Raine cursed under her breath.

" Yep, damn me! "

At that moment, Rena walked in.

" Hey, has anyone seen Pai...Oh my fucking god! Ahahahahahaha, this is priceless! Wheres my camera? "

"Dont you dare. I'm warning you! No, please!" Raine pleaded, and headed for the kitchen.

" Well, that was funny." Davi said.

Hilary started giggling and Kenny frowned.

"For a team, you all dont get on very well." He told them.

"Sure we do! We're friends in our own way!" Tamara grinned.

" Yeah, Tammy's our favourite sugar addict, Raine's our favourite all round badass, Paines our favourite gay guy and Davi's our favourite quiet and sarcastic person. " Rena explained.

"And you? " Kenny asked with interest.

"I'm the only one who go's by the rules, what would they do without me? "

Tamara started laughing, and then told Rena she better hurry to the kitchen, because Raine could be 'accidently' adding poison to there food. After a while, they both came out, because Rena had forced Raine to and put plates of sandwiches and stuff on the table. They both sat down and everyone started chatting, Raine even forgot what she was wearing.

"So, do you lot think you can beat us in the tournament? " Rena asked.

Kenny grinned. "With me modifying their blades, of course we can win!"

"Dont be too sure. If Rei continues with stupid moves like that, and Kai doesn't improve on his speed, you dont stand a chance." Davi replied from the corner she was standing in.

" Yeah, that was a good battle." Kai remarked.

" So, what do you think? " Raine asked him.

"I think you look foxy."

Raine's hand moved to the vase beside her chair. "Grr, I was talking about my speed! "

" Oh, sorry, dont throw that at me, the plate was bad enough, man! Your speed is great! " Kai called, desperate to escape her wrath.

Rena was laughing so much that she fell of her seat, right on top of Rei who was sitting on the floor.

"...umm...Hi."

Rei started laughing and helped her up.

Max was laughing too, because Rei was blushing. "Seriously, shouldn't be be getting back now?" he asked.

" Agree'd. Tyson, I trust that you've eaten enough? " Davi asked.

Everyone laughed and got up.

" Feel free to leave your skirt on. " Kai grinned and Raine remembered what she was wearing.

" Oh shit. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Hilary laughed and walked out, followed by everyone else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tyson walked into the dojo and yawned. They had been training all day, and everyone was tired. Even Rei was too tired to complain about how he always heard Tyson snoring, instead he fell straight asleep. They had gotten the bus home, and the only one not asleep was Kai, who was phoning an insurance company to get his car fixed up. After a while though, he went to bed.

The girls were all asleep at the hotel too, except for Tamara who was bouncing on her bed. Rena cursed her limitless amounts of energy and fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Phew, that took ages! Oh well, I used Riverdoes skirt idea, only changed it to a maid! I'm great! Well, R&R my faithful readers and leave some idea's, I'll consider them all! 


End file.
